Сого Токива
, также известный как – протагонист сезона Камен Райдер Зи-О. 18-летний старшеклассник, который мечтает однажды стать королем. Когда Цукуёми и Воз возвращаются из 2068 года в 2018-й, он узнает, что ему суждено стать тираном своего времени, Ома Зи-О. С этим знанием он ставит своей целью стать великим и добрым королём, став Камен Райдером Зи-О. Тем не менее, он сталкивается с Гейцом Мёкоином, Камен Райдером из будущего, который стремится убить его, чтобы изменить ход истории. Характер Сого - амбициозный молодой человек, который хочет быть королем. Он изучал историю существующих королей, даже королей, которые классифицируются как тираны (например, Нобунага Ода). Однако, узнав о своем будущем тирана, он решает изменить свою судьбу. Причина его желания связана с повторяющимся сном, который он видел с детства, где человек в черном говорит, что он молодой король, и у него есть миссия стать таким и защитить этот мир. Несмотря на свои грандиозные амбиции, Сого - мирный и по-настоящему добрый человек в душе, и с радостью подставит себя по удар, если это означает прекращение конфликта. Он также серьезно относится к своему долгу Камен Райдера, поскольку он полностью понимает ответственность, которую налагает на него сила, используемую им для защиты людей, что, по его мнению, сделал бы великодушный король. После перенесения в 2068 год и встречи с Ома Зи-О, Сого становится страшно и потрясен тем фактом, что Ома Зи-О "действительно он". В результате он решает позволить Гейцу уничтожить свой Драйвер, чтобы Ома Зи-О не существовал, и даже заходит так далеко, чтобы отказаться от своей мечты стать королем. Тем не менее, он возвращается, чтобы сражаться после того, как Гейц обещает остановить его от пути зла и напоминает ему о своем обещании стать добрым королем демонов. Сого в целом дружелюбен и остается доверчивым ко всем, до такой степени, что Сого дал Гейцу разрешение использовать райдчасы Визарда, чтобы победить Иного Визарда в 2012 году. Сого проявляет фанатичное восхищение, когда рядом с ним присутствует царственная фигура (например, Курото Дан). Тем не менее, он также проявляет уважение к обычным людям (например, Эйджи Хино). Это проистекает из его веры в то, что он мог бы учиться у тех людей, которые преуспели в своем восхождении, а также понять, что необходимо для того, чтобы быть доброжелательным правителем. В результате он стал на шаг ближе к достижению своих собственных амбиций. Способности Навыки *'Обширные исторические знания': По словам Цукуёми, Сого превосходно знает историю. *'Умелый Манипулятор': Сого имеет талант понимать, как люди будут себя вести, а затем использовать людей вокруг него, чтобы делать его ставки, как он обманул как Гейца, так и Цукуёми, наблюдая за волшебным шоу Иного Визарда с ним и как он заставил Воза сотрудничать с ним и Гейцом. Гейц считал его манипулятивные способности серьезной угрозой и показателем его потенциала стать повелителем. Слабости *'Плохие академические знания': По словам Цукуеми, Сого беспомощен в науке. Это было доказано, когда он использовал Броню Билда, и вместо правильных уравнений, он просто перечислил предложения о том, что он "не знал" или "что-то я узнал в начальной школе". Формы Камен Райдер Зи-О превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Зи-О в правый слот Драйвера Времени и проворачивая Драйвер на 360 градусов. Он превращается в формы различных Райдеров, именуемые , вставляя их Райдчасы с левой стороны драйвера. Побочным эффектом брони является перенятие Сого некоторых привычек Райдеров. Зи-О может выполнить финальную атаку, известную как , нажав на кнопку активации Райдчасов и вращая Драйвер. Временные Проломы, выполняемые в Броне Райдера, названы в честь завершающих атак соответствующего Райдера с "Временным Проломом" после него. Камен Райдер Зи-О превращается, используя Райдчасы Зи-О. На визоре в базовой форме кана читается как . Его личное оружие в данной форме Клинок Времени. - Броня Райдеров= – форма Зи-О, основанная на Камен Райдере Билде, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Билда в левый слот Драйвера. Броня внешне напоминает Комбинацию КроликТанк Билда и оружие её основано на Буре-Крушителе. Кана на визоре в этой форме читается как , а наплечники напоминают Флаконы. Зи-О объявляет коронную фразу Билда при превращении в данную форму, сопровождая её соответствующим жестом. По сравнению с его базовой формой с точки зрения статистики, Зи-О может наносить сильные удары и обладает большей ловкостью. - Экс-Эйд= 'Броня Экс-Эйда''' - форма Зи-О, основанная на Камен Райдере Экс-Эйде, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Билда в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает Экшн-Геймера 2 Уровня Экс-Эйда и оружие её основано на Гашакон-Молоте. Кана на визоре в этой форме читается как , а наплечники напоминают Гашаты Райдеров. - Гайм= 'Броня Гайма''' - форма Зи-О, основанная на Камен Райдере Гайме, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Гайма в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает Апельсиновые Доспехи Гайма. Кана на визоре в этой форме читается как , а наплечники напоминают Семена-Замки. В этой форме он вооружён Дольками Апельсина Z. - Форзе= 'Броня Форзе''' - форма Зи-О, основанная на Камен Райдере Форзе, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Форзе в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает Основную Форму Камен Райдера Форзе. Кана на визоре в этой форме читается как . - OOO= 'Броня OOO''' - форма Зи-О, основанная на Камен Райдере OOO, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Форзе в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает Комбо ТаТоБа Оза. Кана на визоре в этой форме читается как а надпись на груди - , , и , тогда как наплечники основаны на лапах тигра. В этой форме, Зи-О приобретает силы Камен Райдера Оза, увеличенное чувство направления, когтистые перчатки, и улучшенный прыжок. В качестве побочного эффекта от использования этой формы он произносит "Сейя!" при выполнении финальной атаки, так же, как это делает Оз. - Дабл= 'Броня Дабла''' - форма Зи-О, основанная на Камен Райдере Дабле, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Дабла в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает форму ЦиклонДжокер Дабла. Кана на визоре в этой форме читается как . - Кууга= 'Броня Кууги''' - форма Зи-О, основанная на Камен Райдере Кууге, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Кууги в левый слот Драйвера. Броня напоминает Основную Форму Кууги. Кана на визоре в этой форме читается как . }} }} - Супер= - суперформа Зи-О, основанная на Камен Райдере Дикейде, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Дикейда в левый слот Драйвера. В них можно вставить еще одни райдчасы, что даст доступ к разновидности Брони Дикейда, основанной на суперформах предыдущих райдеров. Кана на визоре и на левом плече читается как . - Билд= 'Форма Билда''' - Суперформа Зи-О, основанная на форме КроликТанк Шипучий Билда, доступная при вставке Райдчасов Билда в слот на часах Дикейда. На нагруднике и левом плече брони кана читается как и - на правом плече брони. - Гост= 'Форма Госта''' - Суперформа Зи-О, основанная на Благодарной Душе Госта, доступная при вставке Райдчасов Госта в слот на часах Дикейда. На нагруднике и левом плече брони кана читается как и - на правом плече брони. - Экс-Эйд= 'Форма Экс-Эйда''' - Суперформа Зи-О, основанная на Камен Райдере Экс-Эйде Двойном Экшн-Геймере Уровня XX, доступная при вставке Райдчасов Экс-Эйда в слот на часах Дикейда. Подобно Экс-Эйду Двойному Экшн-Геймеру, эта форма разделяет Зи-О на двух разных Райдеров: и . На нагруднике и левом плече Брони Дикейда-Экс-Эйда П кана читается как , и на нагруднике и левом плече Брони Дикейда-Экс-Эйда Л кана читается как , а на правом плече обоих форм кана читается как . }} - Zi-O Ridewatch II= '''Kamen Rider Zi-O II' https://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zi-OSuperFormsFullScan.png is Zi-O's super form accessed by splitting the Zi-O Ridewatch II into two pieces and using them in both slots of the Ziku-Driver. In this form, Zi-O wields the Saikyo Giradehttps://kamenrider.wikia.com/wiki/File:SaikyoGiradeFullScan.png, which can combine with the Zikan Girade to form the Saikyo Zikan Girade. }} - Прочие= Эту Броню изначально использует Камен Райдер Гейц. - форма Зи-О, основанная на Камен Райдере Госта, в которую он превращается, вставляя Райдчасы Госта в левый слот Драйвера. Форма по цветовой схеме напоминает Душу Такеру. Кана на визоре читается как а наплечники напоминают Оконы. В этой форме Зи-О обладает способностями Камен Райдера Госта, такими как невидимость, неосязаемость и левитация. Через наплечники-Оконы он может вызвать Души Героев в качестве подкрепления. В этой форме Зи-О сильней и быстрей, чем в базовой форме. }} }} Оборудование Устройства *Драйвер Времени-Пространства - пояс для превращения. *Райдчасы - устройства для превращения. Оружие *Клинок Времени - Личное оружие Зи-О, способное переключаться между режимами пушки и меча. *Райд-ХейСабля - Оружие Зи-О в Броне Дикейда. Транспорт *Райдстрайкер - мотоцикл Зи-О. *Демон Времени - транспорт для путешествия во времени. За Кадром Сыгран Сого Токиву играет . В костюме Камен Райдера Зи-О, его играет . Этимология Имя "Сого Токива" вызывает ассоциации с - название жилого массива в квартале Тошима, Токио, где жил и создавал мангу с 1956 по 1961 гг. Также фамилия "Токива" созвучна с японским словом . Однако у героя она пишется совсем другими символами, которые означают "незыблемый", а по отношению к деревьям - "вечнозеленый". "Зи" в имени может означать или , т.е. его мотивы "часы" и "катакана", тогда как "O" означает . Заметки *Официальный облик Камен Райдера Зи-О был раскрыт раньше времени совершенно случайно. *Зи-О - второй после Дикейда Райдер, имеющий в своей основе черный и фиолетовый цвета. **Дизайн костюма Зи-О - инверсия дизайна Дикейда. *Дизайн костюма берет вдохновение от часов . *На подошвах ботинкок Зи-О катаканой написано . Примечания en:Sougo Tokiwa Категория:Райдеры Эпохи Хейсей